


Black coffee with company

by Saku015



Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gamer Kozume Kenma, Kenma Ship Week 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Time Skips, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroo finds his boyfriend in the coffee shop of their area before a 24 hours long stream.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853029
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Black coffee with company

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Coffee shop./Celebrity.

Kenma scrunched his nose as the sour drink met with his tasting buds. He really hated black coffee. It was sour and made him feel more awake than he wanted to feel. He tried to avoid consuming it as much as possible, however, it was inevitable right now. He’d have a 24 hours stream starting in 4 hours and had to be in shape for it.

He leaed his forehead against the cool surface of the table and closed his eyes. He was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard the chair opposite to his being pulled out, then pushed in.

”It’s not a kind thing, you know, leaving your loving boyfriend alone in bed,” he heard Kuroo’s fake-hurted voice. Kenma groaned and pushed himself back up, knowing he wouldn’t get any sleep.

”I needed some coffee and this coffee shop is the only one where they make it bareable,” he said matter of factly, then picked the cup back up. He took a síp and let out a disgusted noise. Kuroo laughed, then Kenma heard the sound of a plate being pushed towards him.

”Maybe this can help with it,” Kruoo said, pointing at the slice of apple pie on the plate. Kenma’s eyes widened – how couldn’t he notice it on the menu? ”It’s not your fault,” Kuroo reassured him with a pat on the shoulder. ”You tend to lose sight of your surroundings when you’re fired up.”

Kenma pouted at him and leaned back. He picked up his fork and knife and sliced a bite from the sweet.

”I’m not fired up,” he said as he put it in his mouth.

”Are too.”

”Am not.”

”Are too.”

”Am not.”


End file.
